


Quiet Rebellion

by bamgum



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Comedy, Dark, Drama, Fanfiction, Fiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, Orphans, Slow Burn, Thriller, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamgum/pseuds/bamgum
Summary: Orphan's are used as tools by the government to murder civilians who try to expose the government's corruption. Orphan's who run away get hunted down after being marked as an "outcast" with dyed hair and a tattooed wrist. After refusing to take the life of innocent reporter Ross Rowan, Taehyun runs away to save his own life.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Kang Taehyun/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Kang Taehyun's Point of View**

**-**

"What's that look for?" A low chuckle rang through my ears, causing a chill to creep down the back of my spine.

"Nothing." I reply flatly, my voice a void of emotion.

But in reality, I was scared.

I knew. I knew what was happening.

He just hummed as he continued raking his hands through my hair, smothering the cold red dye over the spots he'd missed.

"Mr. advisor?" I managed to find my voice, talking quieter this time. I fidget with my fingers, bowing my head a bit so he could get the hair at the base of my neck.

"Hmm?" He hummed in a sing-song kind of way, setting his bottle down on the counter beside me. I glance at it, visibly cringing at the red dye splattered across the side of the bottle.

"Are you… going to miss me?"

"Whatch'a talkin about?" He snorted, ruffling my hair lovingly before tearing off his see-through gloves to toss them in the trash.

"You'll be back soon. I know it."

I swallow hard at his words, trying desperately hard to fight back the tears that were threatening to spill. 

"Yeah. You're right."

–

I clench my hands around the handle of the long silver knife, staring at the way it gleamed when the full moon reflected against it. I stare at my own reflection in it for a moment, smiling weakly. I glimpse up at the small shabby cottage lining the mountains ahead, pulling on my hoodie strings to cover my ears that were beginning to turn red from the cold.

_Do it._

I take a step forward, hesitating. 

_Do it, Taehyun._

I bite the inside of my cheek, my grip loosening on the wooden handle of the knife.

_**Come on.** _

_Get it over with._

_Do it._

I bite down harder, not realizing just how hard until the metallic taste of blood hit the tip of my tongue. I whimper at the temporary pain, my heart pounding so hard in my chest I thought it was about to leap out.

 _I can't_.

I step back, tears running down the sides of my cheeks as I drop the knife to the ground.

_I can't I can't I can't._

I back away from the cottage, shaking my head vigorously. 

_I'm sorry Soobin._

I trip over my own ankle in the process, crying out in pain as I fell to the ground beside my fallen knife. I wipe away my tears with the sleeve of my hoodie, trying to ignore the throbbing pain beginning in my left side. I roll onto my back, staring up into the sky. That's when the first light rain droplet hit my nose. I flinch, shielding my face with my arms as the rain began to sprinkle across my face. I scrambled to my feet. 

_I'm so sorry._

The sound of rain pouring down upon my head filled my ears as I ran, my feet splashing into puddles that soaked my already shaking legs. Away from the cottage. Away from Soobin. And away from my awaited death. 

_There's no turning back._

My foot clipped on a rock hidden in the path, throwing me forward. I cover my head as I fall onto the rocks, coughing violently at the impact.

_Get up._

I scream as I crawl to my knees, holding my throbbing side. I could already see blood seeping through the thick material of my battered hoodie. "Fuck," I laugh, resting my head against my scraped, mud covered knees.

_They're coming._

The chase is on.


	2. Unwanted

I clench my hands around the cool metal gate, a few raindrops sticking to my skin. I peer through the bars, pulling my hood closer to my face. 

The sun was just beginning to set and the village was already sleeping. Doors and windows were shut to keep out the rain, slightly lit up with dim lanterns to provide a sense of direction. 

There was a town guard protecting the gate that opened up to the village of Newlaw. He was currently… staring me down. 

I shift my weight onto my other foot, too tired to stand straight. My eyes wavered from his as I pulled my sleeves further down, hiding my wrists. Maybe he wouldn't notice. 

That I wasn't… like him. 

The guard rose one of his thick, bushy caterpillar eyebrows, adjusting the tin helmet sitting atop his head with one hand. "How old?" He finally spoke, scratching at his mangled bread that trailed all the way down to his equally as hairy chest. I squeak at the question, wondering whether I should be honest or not. 

"seven… teen…" I said beneath a whisper, too terrified and pitted with fear to reveal my voice. "Hmm, seven? You look really tall for a toddler," he commented, poking sharply at my ribs with his spear through the gate. I flinch as the metal pinches me, jumping back from the bars to avoid being grazed. 

"I-I'm seventeen!" I blurt, staggering further back. "Eh? Think you can work?" He tucked the spear back into its sheath, smiling crookedly with three rotting teeth. "Seventeen is old enough to drive carriages and build houses. You'd also make a fine black smith." He nodded his head thoughtfully. "Why are you here all alone anyway-"

"YES!" I yell, slamming my face into the bars to stare him directly in the eye. "That's perfect," I breathe, my fingers gripping the metal bars tightly. 

"Just perfect." 

I was desperate. 

So desperate, I had let my guard down. 

What I didn't realize was that my hood had fallen back, exposing my unruly scarlet red hair. The soldier's jaw fell slack in shock. His hand slowly unclenching around his spear, dropping it to the ground. It clattered by his feet as he rose a shaky finger, pointing it right in my face.  
"O-Outcast-" His voice trembled as he backed away. My eyes widened. 

No. 

"OUTCAST!!" He screamed into the city, abandoning his position and spear as he fled. 

The sleeping city had just awoken. 

\--

I breathe heavily into the material of my corton hoodie, trying to calm my labored breathing. 

"I can't do anything right," I mutter to myself miserably, holding my face in my hands. 

"I'm going to die."

I skip a rock across the small stream running down the face of the mountain, infuriated with how unfair life was. What had I ever done wrong? What did I deserve to do this? 

"Fuck me!" I yell, tugging on the roots of my hair. I itched to just rip it out. 

I'm not a criminal. 

It took a whole hour to outrun that mob... I barely lost them. I was only a few feet short from being stabbed in the back with a rusty pitchfork. 

"Fuck, Soobin," I exhale deeply, gazing up into the night sky that was dotted with stars alongside the outline of a crescent moon. It was the only thing that could comfort me, knowing Soobin was seeing the same sky. 

"Why'd you make me leave…" 

It didn't take long to find shelter. 

I crawl into a small cave inbedded into the mountain slope, trying to find a dry corner to stow away. If I wake up with the bat in my hair, I'll throw myself and it off the side of the clift, I swear. No son of a bitch is going to ruin my fabulous hair. Not even me. 

I unzip my jacket and wrap it around my skinned up knees, hugging my arms to my chest to conserve as much heat as possible. There was no way in hell I could light a fire, the villagers whom were chasing me earlier were already close by, searching. It'd be a death wish. 

Goosebumps prick my arms as I curl into a ball on the hard slab floor, shivering half to death. I squeeze my eyes shut in an attempt to force myself to sleep. But it didn't really… work. Even the creaky old beds at the orphanage were more comfortable. I almost missed the feeling of the springs poking into my backside. Compared to sleeping on a rock, it was a luxury. 

A small scraping noise echoed throughout the cave making my eyes snap open. I grit my teeth as I sit up, squinting into the darkness. I spot a shadowed figure hunched over in the opposite corner of the cave.

Had I already been caught? 

It scraped at something again, hissing in obvious distress. 

No, it sounded like a wild animal. 

I inhale sharply, relieved. 

Thank God. 

The figure turned around. I froze. The scraping sound came louder this time and a flame sparked to life at the edge of a stout match. 

The figure held the flame up to their face, revealing a… 

Human face. 

I fainted on the spot.


End file.
